She Is Still There
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Sequel of I Will Always Be There. Ten years after the tragedy, Beck still has to face something, but someone is still there to help him. One-Shot.


_Memories…_

* * *

><p>It's a sunny day in LA, California. An olive-skinned girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes is sitting in the garden, on the green grass. Today is her tenth birthday and she couldn't be happier, still she feels like something… or <strong>someone <strong>is missing on this special day. And she's right. She still remembers when her father told her that she didn't have a mother, that her mother wasn't with them anymore, and that she couldn't be with them, that she's in a better place now. She was young, but would never forget what her father told her that day.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_A toddler was walking through the house, searching for her Daddy, no reason, she just wanted to see him._

'_Daddy!', she screamed, soon she heard footsteps getting louder with the second. Than an olive-skinned man was standing in the doorway, out of breath, looking at the small girl in front of him. He looked at her, from top to bottom, searching for a bruise or something like that, he couldn't see anything though. He sighed out of relief and walked up to her, she immediately held her arms up. He smiled and lifted her._

'_Yes Princess? Daddy's here.', he rubbed her back while she put her head on his shoulder. He walked to the living-room, it was a beautiful room, the walls were painted sky-blue and there were white curtains. In the middle of the room, there was a couch, he sat down with the little girl on his lap._

'_Daddy?', the little girl pulled her head up and looked at her father, he smiled at her and nodded. 'May I ask you something?', she asked with the most adorable little girl voice ever._

'_Of course.', he replied, smiling._

'_Why do I not have a Mommy?', the man's smile faltered and he sighed heavily, knowing he had to tell her someday. He was doubting if he should tell her or not, after all, she was just a toddler. He opened his mouth and closed it again._

'_You do have a Mommy, Nora.'_

'_Then where is she?', Nora asked confused._

'_Your Mommy is somewhere in a better place, that's why she can't be here with us. She's needed somewhere else.', Nora smiled._

'_She can visit us right? Like grandma Holly and Grandma David do and Grandma Helen and Grandpa Greg. Oh! And Auntie Trina and Auntie Ca-'_

'_Mommy can't visit us!', Beck snapped, he instantly regretted it when he saw Nora's lower lip quiver and tears that were forming in her beautiful brown eyes, a thing she's also inherited from her mother. 'Oh, Princess, shhhhh…. Daddy didn't mean it that way.', he soothed. He rubbed her back, kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes, sweeping the tears away which spilt from her eyes and were falling down her rosy cheeks. _

'_Mommy will always be there for you, even though you can't see her. She's still there. Right here.', he took her hand and put it on her chest._

* * *

><p>The ten year old girl sighed and looked at her hand, she stared at it for a while before putting it on her chest and looking up in the blue sky. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, looked like an average, but still sort of perfect day.<p>

'Nora!', she heard suddenly, it was her father calling her.

'Yes Daddy?', she replied back.

'There are visitors for you!', she smiled and stood up, patting the grass off her white summer dress which was luckily not stained with grass stains, making sure her wavy brown hair was still looking good and walking into the house. She walked past the dining room and the living room and saw her father greeting her four grandparents, her Aunt Trina and her Uncle Ryan who was holding her two year old cousin James in his arms.

'Hello Darling, give grandma a big hug.', her Grandma Holly said while spreading out her arms, waiting for the young girl to hug her back. Nora smiled and walked up to her grandmother, wrapping her arms around her. 'Happy Birthday Dear.', then she hugged her other grandmother, her Aunt and received kisses on her head from her grandfathers and Uncle. They all went to the living room, sitting on the couch, turning the TV on.

'Oooh! Lets watch some soccer!', David exclaimed. The others, except Holly, Helen and Trina agreed. Beck laughed and walked to the kitchen, the women following behind him. Nora smiled at her family before returning to the garden yet again.

'How are you Beck?', his mother, Helen, asked. Beck was putting food on plates and different kind of drinks on the table for when people were thirsty.

'I'm fine.'

'Beck.', Helen put her hand on her son's shoulder. He looked at her and sighed, pulling a chair and sitting down. He didn't exactly like that he was surrounded by women, his mother, Tori's mother- and sister and talking about his feelings, but they were all there with Tori's death ten years ago.

'Nora is ten, can you believe it? I haven't seen Tori in ten years.. we all haven't seen her. It's just.. I miss her.. so much.', he hold back his tears and sniffed, Trina now standing next to him, her hand on his other shoulder now and Holly standing next to Trina.

'We know what you mean Beck. We miss her too. Remember when Nora was just born?'

'…'

'After Tori's funeral. I still mean those words.', Trina continued. Beck nodded before speaking.

'Of course, how could I forget. It helped me a lot.', he smiled genuine at Trina, who smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>~Flasback~<em>

_It's a month later, one month between today and Tori's death. Today was Tori's funeral, though Beck didn't go to it, he just.. couldn't. He was sitting in his and Tori's house in the living room, not moving, just sitting, staring. The baby-phone standing on the little table in front of him, between him and the TV, the baby who was on the other side of the phone cried loudly for attention, reassuring arms, Beck didn't bother to stand up though. Suddenly he heard the doorbell, he didn't bother to open the door either, he was too broken, lost even. The door opened and he heard footsteps coming near him, there was more than one person, he could tell._

'_Beck?', he heard a woman's voice, the footsteps became louder and soon he saw two feet on the ground in front of him, he looked up to see Trina standing in front of him, she looked sympathetically, but also confused at him. 'Beck, what are you doing? Why weren't you at the funeral?', silence, he looked at the floor._

'_Beck! Can't you hear your baby cry? Your daughter!', he still didn't respond to her questions, still staring at the floor like there was something glued on it which he couldn't remove. He could hear loud footsteps going up the stairs and feel Trina sitting next to him on the couch, she put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly, she sighed._

'_Beck, I know you're hurt, but you have to keep it together, maybe not for yourself, but then for your daughter.', he was still not saying anything. They heard footsteps coming downstairs, but the baby was still crying. David and Holly Vega came into the room, Holly holding the newborn in her arms, rocking lightly. 'Beck!', he finally looked at her._

'_What Trina?', he yelled, causing the baby to cry even louder. 'Tori's gone! She won't be coming back, do you even know how I feel?', he stood up and looked down at her, tears running down his cheeks. David and Holly now looking at the two of them. Trina stood up in anger too, facing him._

'_Of course I know how you feel, Beck! She was my sister! My.. baby-sister.', saying the last words quietly. Beck looked at her as Trina started to cry. 'Look Beck. Do you really think Tori would want you to be like this? Do you really think she wants you to abandon your and her daughter? She would never wanted that.', she swept her spilled tears of her cheeks before continuing. 'Look at your daughter Beck. Look at her!', Beck broke his gaze to watch at Holly and the little baby in her arms, who was still crying loudly and swaying her arms in the air._

'_She needs you. She needs her Daddy to watch over her, to care for her, to protect her. She already lost one parent, Beck.. Do you really want her to lose another one?' _

_Beck stared at the baby. He hesitantly took a step near Holly and hesitantly hold up his hands and took the newborn over from his mother in law. He carefully shifted her in his arms, supporting her head, he lifted his free arm and traced his finger across her tiny little face. She fussed for a second before she went quiet and silently lay in her father's arms, she still swayed a little with her arms. Beck moved his hand and she caught it, holding his finger in a light grip. He lightly kissed her head and whispered. 'I love you, I'm sorry. Daddy's here, I promise.'_

* * *

><p>'I never knew you could be so… caring.', Beck exclaimed.<p>

'Well…', Trina said lightly offended. Beck, her, Holly and Helen laughed at this. 'But I did good though, the little girl is a beautiful young lady now.', Beck sighed.

'I know… She reminds me a lot of Tori. And I don't mean just her looks, she has the same positive thoughts and urges to please people like Tori did.', he smiled briefly. They stood there in silence until their thoughts was interrupted by the doorbell. 'I'll go.', he smiled at his family and stood up from the chair, making his way to the front door. He opened the door and saw Andre, Cat, Robbie with his and Cat's five year old son Martin in his arms, Jade and Lance, Jade's husband standing on the porch.

'Hey Beck!', Cat greeted cheerily, same old Cat.

'Hey. Come in.', Beck opened the door more and signed for his friends to come in.

'Soo..', Jade started. 'Where's the birthday girl?', Beck chuckled.

'Probably.. somewhere.', they all walked to the living-room where the family and friends greeted each other. 'Nora!', Beck called. A couple seconds later he got his reply.

'Yes Daddy?', Nora's voice sounded lightly annoyed.

'Guests for you.!', not even a minute later, Nora walked into the living-room and ran up to her aunts and uncles.

'Happy birthday!', they all exclaimed.

'Thank you.', she said shyly. Cat turned to her niece.

'So. Did your Dad gave you any presents yet?', Nora shook her head.

'No. He said I have to wait until the cake and after that we get to the presents.'

'Well okay, then I give you this later.', Cat winked and showed her a little present wrapped in pink wrapping paper, Nora's smile widened and hugged her aunt. Cat turned to Beck and the other adults while Trina's son James and Cat's son Martin started playing with each other, silently Nora smiled at her family and walked back to the garden, it was her favorite place to be, it was her haven, it was the only place where she could think and clear her head without questions to be asked.

Meanwhile Beck talked with Andre, to be interrupted by Holly.

'I can't believe she's already ten years old.', Beck looked sympathetically at her while the rest nodded in agreement. 'Remember when Tori found out she was pregnant of Nora?', Beck smiled remembering all the details from what happened that day.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_It was a Sunday evening when the couple found out they were expecting a child soon. They were married for almost a year and they decided to wait for a couple years to start with children. This Sunday they were having dinner at the Vega residence like they always did, they had dinner at the Oliver's on Saturday and on Sunday's at the Vega's._

'_Tor, honey, are you sure you're fine? You look pale.', Beck exclaimed, worried about his wife. The twenty-five year old woman next to him shook her head and put reassuringly her hand on his and smiled to her family at the table._

'_So Trina. How's work?', Holly asked._

'_Hmmm… well I've never expected teaching to be so.. fun, I guess.', Trina thought children self defense in the community center and it was her job, Trina couldn't find any acting nor singing jobs since.. well.. you know why, so David decided to give her a job at the community center to teach teenagers some self defense. He knew Trina could do it since Trina knew some karate and martial arts._

'_That's great! How's working wit the chi-', Holly abruptly stopped talking when she heard a chair pushed backwards and a slim figure rushing to the kitchen. Beck sat there shocked for a minute before he stood up from his chair too and walked to Tori, who had her head bent over the sink, only gagging noises coming from the kitchen. Holly rushed to her daughter with David and Trina following behind her._

'_Honey, you're not okay. We're going to the doctor, I'll make an appointment.', Beck said, while rubbing his wife's back with his thumb. Tori raised her head, turned on the faucet and got a glass from the kitchen cabinet to fill it with water and rinse her mouth._

'_No, it's okay. I'm fine.', she said while shaking her head. Trina walked over to her younger sister and whispered something in her ear, Tori's eyes widened and she nodded. Beck, David and Holly looked confused at the siblings before Trina turned to her parents and Tori to Beck. 'Beck?'_

'_Is something wrong?', Tori smiled and shook her head._

'_No, but there may be a possibility that I'm..'_

'_That you're what?', Beck asked while he put his hands on Tori's shoulders._

'_Pregnant.', Tori looked her husbands in the eyes for any reaction, he didn't show anything though._

'_That's..', Tori prepared herself for the worst, expecting Beck to be angry for going to fast, since they decided to wait. 'Fantastic!', he exclaimed with a big smile on his face, Holly, David and Trina were still standing in the kitchen watching the young couple on a distance. Tori sighed out of relief and kissed him. 'But.. how do we know for sure?', Tori opened her mouth, but Trina interrupted her._

'_I have a pregnancy test in my purse.', everyone looked at Trina with confusion. 'What?', they all responded with shrugs and shaking with their heads._

_Trina got the test out of her purse and gave it to Tori, who did the test together with Beck in the bathroom. A couple minutes later they came back into the living-room with smiles on their faces and telling their family that the test was positive, they were going to have a baby!_

* * *

><p>'She was so happy.', Holly said, letting out a sob. David stood up from the couch and embraced his wife, comforting her while she sobbed.<p>

'Okay.', Andre said while standing up. 'Lets…'

'Sing for Nora!', Cat offered. Beck smiled and looked around.

'Where's Nora?', he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Beck walked out of the living-room and upstairs. He walked to Nora's room and opened the door, she wasn't there. The room was green, there was a white nightstand next to Nora's bed, which had a green blanket and pillow on it. There was a lamp on the nightstand and two frames with pictures in it. Beck walked further into the room and looked at the pictures. There was one with him and a four year old Nora in the park and another one which caught Beck's eye. It was one with Tori and himself on it, it was made on their wedding day, he was wearing a black tux with a red tie and Tori was wearing her white strapless wedding dress, her hair loose and falling on her shoulders, the couple was looking at each other with great smiles on their faces, like it was only them in the room, nobody else, he picked up the frame and stared at it. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he turned around and saw Andre standing in the doorway.

'She's in the garden.', Beck nodded and put the frame back on the nightstand. He made his way to Andre and was about to walk downstairs, but Andre stopped him. 'Are you sure, you're okay? We all know this is a tough day for you, Beck.', Beck smiled reassuringly at his best friend and nodded.

'I'm going to be okay. Thanks Andre.', he patted his friend on the shoulder and they walked downstairs. While Andre walked back to the living-room, Beck made his way to the garden. His, now, ten year old daughter was lying in the grass, looking at the sky. He walked over to her and lay down next to her with his hands under his head. 'What'ya doing Princess?'

'Nothing.', she replied, Beck nodded.

'Don't you want to come inside? The cake, presents.'

'Can we.. just stay here for just one minute more?'

'Of course we can.', Beck smiled and looked at the blue sky and the white clouds together with his daughter.

'Dad?'

'Yes?'

'May I ask you a question?'

'Anything, you know you can ask me anything.', Nora sighed and sat straight, Beck following her, he knew something was bothering her since she did the same thing as Tori when something was bothering her, going somewhere and wanting to be alone for a while.

'Do you think.. that.. if Mommy was here, she would be proud of me?', Beck eyes filled with tears and he embraced his little girl in his arms, she held her father tightly.

'She wouldn't be proud of you.. she **is **proud of you.', Nora raised her head and looked at her father in confusion. 'She is proud because she's been there for you all along, she's been there every step of your life and she will always be there.', Nora smiled and nodded. She hugged her dad once more and stood up, offering her hand.

'Well.. we should be going then, the others are waiting for us to slice the cake and to open the presents.', Beck smiled and couldn't help himself than to remember Tori this exact moment when his and Tori's daughter offered her hand to him. He gladly took her hand and she helped him standing up. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked inside together, their family waiting for them.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Beck went outside to get some more drinks since they were out with all those people, Andre offered to go with him, but he said that he could easily do it alone. After he bought the drinks, soda's and beers for the elder men, Beck went somewhere before returning to the party being held at his house.<p>

He turned off the ignition, picked up the white flowers off the passengers seat, stepped out of the car, closed the door and walked to the gate. The man who watches the place recognized him since Beck comes there often.

'Good evening Sir. How are you doing?', the man, named George, asked politely.

'Fine, under the circumstances today.', he replied.

'That's good Sir. Have a nice evening.', George said with a genuine smile.

'You too.', Beck said before walking past the gates. Beck walked past the gravestones to the one he was searching for. The grave of Tori was near two trees, the only trees in the whole cemetery.

He reached the stone he was looking for and replaced the old flowers with the new white flowers he brought with him. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the white gravestone made of marble, surrounded by blue little pebbles. When he was done with cleaning the stone, he crouched in front of the stone.

'Hey Love. I miss you. Nora misses you, I know she does. Everyone misses you. I'd wish you'd be here.', he took a big breath and looked up in the sky before tracing the edges of the gravestone with his fingers.

'Our little girl is growing up, Love. She looks a lot like you, her looks and most of all her personality.', he sighed again. 'I should go, they're probably waiting for me to return with the drinks.', he laughed briefly.

'I love you..', the tears spilled for the second time this day and he tried to sweep them away, no success though. 'So much.', he ended, he turned around, walking out of the cemetery, but he didn't left before bending his head and looking at the words on the stone.

_~I Will Always Be There~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello again. This is it, the Sequel on I Will Always Be There. I was actually supposed to write the next Chapter of Tell Her, but I was distracted when this idea came in my head. I'm pretty proud of myself with this story and I hope you enjoyed/ liked it. Thanks for reading. Until next time. :)**

**~Ayamas4Ever**


End file.
